


Poor Creature

by Galaxa13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkleer pays a visit to the Disciple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Creature

You could not do it. You could not kill the girl. Now the two of you are sitting in a cave staring at each other in silence. You shift your weight and she narrows her eyes at you. You clear your throat.

"Do y-"

"No."

Her voice is sharp and cold. You feel a trickle a sweat roll down your neck. Those eyes. There is a burning fire in them. You swear you can see the glow of his irons deep within them.

"If y-"

"You killed my only."

There is no helping it. She will not listen to you. Her life is consumed by the memory of him. The walls of this cave are proof of that. You can't bare to look at the scrawlings smeared across every surface in animals' blood. You find it distasteful, but more than that it reminds you of things you would rather not think about. While you would rather forget she is determined to remember. Remember and forever condemn you.

You raise yourself from the floor, her burning gaze staying focused on you. You bow your head and make your leave. She will remain where she is. Consumed by her loss and her hatred towards you she will grow old still recording his message where no eyes will ever see them. She will wither away and die in this cave. Your heart breaks with pity for this poor creature just as it had done that day.


End file.
